IaLR: Coffee Break/Languages
Welcome to IaLR: Coffee Break! Sit back as members from the Locked Room Gang and beyond chat, hang out, debate, and have fun in this biweekly talk show story series! You'll get to see topics like cooking, languages, who is better and much more. Stay tuned for more surprises that await the crew! Cast Plot Coffee Break S1E1: Languages episode idea by The cast talks about languages, and Pearl talks about her inability to speak English. Hilarity ensues as everyone tries to figure out what she's saying, SMG4 Mario tries to speak Italian, and everyone's not just speaking English! Story Live from Echo Creek, Los Angeles....it's IaLR: Coffee Break! * Jelo: Hello and good evening, everybody! Welcome to the very first episode of Coffee Break, where we chat about what's hot and what's cool. Anyway, let's do a round of introductions! I'm Gerald Edmarkson- yep, the real Gerald Edmarkson. * Star: I'm Star Butterfly, and I'm a magical princess from another dimension! * Marco: I'm Marco Diaz, Star's best friend. You guys probably already know, I'm pretty sure you guys watch SvtFoE! * Tom: And I'm Tom Lucitor, prince of the Underworld, and Star's girlfriend. * Dynasty: Level-S Agent, Dynasty. * Ruby: My name is Ruby. I’m a reprogrammed RED Cyborg. * Pearl (Inkling): wazzup? I'm Pearl, from Off the Hook! * Jelo: Wha? * Pearl (Inkling): don't understand Inklish, right? * Jelo: I don't know what you're saying, but I'll just say no. * Pearl (Inkling): enough. * Marina: And I'm Marina, the other half of Off the Hook, and the only one in Off the Hook who can speak fluent English. * Jaiden: Hello, I'm Jaiden from Jaiden Animations! * CypherDen: I'm Dennise Casurra from CypherDen... * Rebecca: ...and I'm Rebecca Parham from Let Me Explain Studios! * Lime: We're the Citrus Cookies! I'm Lime. * Zesty: I'm Zesty! * Lemon: Call me Lemon. * Mario: It's-a me, Mario! * Luigi: And it's-a me, Luigi! * Peach, Daisy and Rosalina: We're the Princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom! * Luan: Heya, I'm Luan Loud! *Leni: I'm Leni! *Lisa: And I'm Lisa. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles! *Blossom: Blossom! *Buttercup: Buttercup! *Bliss: Blisstina! *Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup and Bliss: And we're the Powerpuff Girls! *Pearl (SU): I'm Pearl, and these near me are Peridot and Amethyst. *Peridot: Hey. *Amethyst: 'Sup. * Green Shadow: My name is Penelopea, but everyone calls me Green Shadow. * Bonk Choy: I'm Bonk Choy! * Re-Peat Moss: And I'm everyone's favourite happy-go-TRICKY guy! * Bonk Choy: Uh, dude, your name? * Re-Peat Moss: Re-Peat Moss! * Starcade: I'm Starcade, everyone's favourite Star Fighter! * Kyoji: And I'm Kyoji. I'm just an Ice Ninja. * Diana Diamond: And we are the Gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem! I'm Diana Diamond, a princess from another dimension! * Red Ruby: I'm Red Ruby. If you're wanting some top-notch explosions, I'm your guy! * Gary Garnet: I'm Gary Garnet, founder and C.E.O. of Orange Inc. * Toby Topaz: I'm Toby Topaz, the jolly gemstone! * Emma Emerald: I'm Emma Emerald, the queen of the forests! * Sean Sapphire: I'm Sean Sapphire, adventurer of the Sapphire Seas! * Amelia Amethyst: I'm Amelia Amethyst, a novice in witchcraft from Atro City! * CB2: You thought we didn't show up, did ya? Let us introduce ourselves formerly, as the Explodonaters. I'm Chester B. Omberstein, but everyone calls me by my nickname CB2. * Slick: I'm Stick! * Petra: He means Slick. Sorry, he's a little dimwit. Anyways, I'm Petra. * Minimus: And I'm the gadget guy, Minimus! * Gary Garnet: But I'm the gadget guy! * Minimus: Fine. I'm the OTHER gadget guy, you happy now? * Gary Garnet: Well, yes. * Mr. Red: (Suddenly appears) HI! I‘m Mr. Red! Leader of the Blood-Red Terrors terrorist group! Hey, this IS non-canon, right, Gerald? * Jelo: Uh, this is canon. * Vortigon: WELL, TOO BAD! ‘CAUSE IM HERE, DESPITE YOU NOT CALLING MY NAME! * AU Jelo: So am I, Gerald. * Jelo: Great, we have villains? Okay then, fine, you can chat with us here, just as long as you don't destroy everything...especially the camera. * Vortigon: I’m sorry- are we live?! * Green Shadow: Villains? * AU Jelo: Yes. We villains can have our own (Vortigon: HI, MA!!!) conversations, no? * Rebecca: So anyway, let's talk about... * Jelo: What? * Green Shadow: Hmm...languages? * Jelo: Good idea! * Pearl (Inkling): eh? * Vortigon: I can speak in Greek! * Kyoji: For starters, I can speak Japanese. * Starcade: Me too! Kyoji's been teaching me that language! * Vortigon: Now, Greek is a very ancient language. Almost no one can speak it fluently. Allow me to demonstrate: Aftó miló se diaforetikí glóssa. Poios eínai o ilíthios tóra? * Star: What? * Kyoji: That's pretty good. * Starcade: Sore wa kanari yoidesu. (That's pretty good.) Suddenly. SMG4verse Mario falls through the roof before getting up * SMG4 Mario: Oh-ho! Hello! Itsa me! Mario! * Jelo: Oh no. * SMG4 Mario: Do you all wanna hear how I speak in Spanish? Or was it Irish? Japanese? Or Italian? * Mario: Go away! * SMG4 Mario: (grabs Mario by the collar and shouts at him to his face) YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!!! (Let’s go) Heeeeere we go! Babadabupi? Bebedoabababa! * Luigi: Ultimate facepalm. *facepalms with two hands* SMG4 Mario continues to attempt to speak in “Italian” until Mario just grabs him by the collar and throw him out of the window. * Mario: Thank-a goodness! * Daisy: Oh, you got rid of him? That's a good one. He was even more annoying than me! * SMG4 Mario: (standing in the street) AHA! THE JOKE’S ON YOU! YOU CAN’T KILLA MA- (gets ran over by a incoming truck) * Rosalina: Well, we won't see him for a while. * Pearl (Inkling): anyway, I can't speak English. * Vortigon: I’m sorry, I can’t speak whatever the hell YOU are speaking. Speak a language one of us can understand! * Pearl (Inkling): it's not my fault I can't speak what you humans and other species are speaking! * Vortigon: I don’t like the tone of your voice! And I STILL don’t understand you! * Marina: Hey, hey, let's chill! * Vortigon: CHILL is not in my vocabulary! * Marina: (sigh) * Mr. Red: Hold, I might be able to call a language expert. Give me a second. (Dials a number on his phone and waits until he gets to voicemail) * Phone: I’m sorry, but the receiver, Doctor Zomboss, has not settled up his voicemail box system. Please try again later. Goodbye. (Dial tone) Luan plays a sad trombone. * Luan: Usually Luna's the music expert, but she's not here. * Bonk Choy: I guess you can say that's "not music to my ears". * Luan: Ey, good one! * CB2: Alright, can we get back to the topic of languages now? * Starcade: Hai. (Yes.) * Peach: You don't really have to greet us, y'know. * Kyoji: It's yes in Japanese, Peach. * Green Shadow: Yes please. * Amethyst: (eating a meatball sub) ''What about it? * Minimus: Isn't that what we've been talking about the whole time? * Amethyst: Oh! * Jelo: I have yet to know how Gems can speak English. * Pearl (SU): English has been around even before you humans "invented" it. * Gary Garnet: ''*to Jelo* ''Oh, do you mean us? Because English is also the common language in Gemstonia. * Jelo: Anyway... * Pearl (Inkling): come English is the gosh darn UNIVERSAL language in the first place?! * Jelo: English. * Marina: She said "why is English the universal language?" * Jelo: I'm not a linguist for pete's sake, Pearl. * Pearl (Inkling): I'm just curious! And sometimes you have to make it sound serious! * Jelo: There's a banana in the carriage down at Kerriway Street? * Green Shadow: Why don't we ask Pearl to write down whatever she wants to say to us? * Pearl (SU): I don't think she knows the alphabet. * Green Shadow: Oh. Is there anything else we can try? * Marina: It's useless, she also writes in Inkling language. She was curious about English being the universal language. * Pearl (Inkling): Don't you dare make me the punching bag through words soon! * Marco: Hey, I got an idea! * Tom: What is it, Marco? * Marco: How about Marina serves as Pearl's translator? * CypherDen: Absolutely great idea! * Marina: Oh! ...I already am for those non-Inklings around since the start of our career. * Kyoji: Great idea! * CB2: About time I can hear that pearl speak. * Jaiden: Hooray, problem solved! * Pearl (Inkling): I wish I had a different past now... * Marina: Different past, Pearlie? So being from a rich family isn't enough just because they didn't teach you to speak any other languages aside from Inkling? * Pearl (Inkling): a reason, but...! I swear I'm still good enough for everyone else! ''Then Jaiden heard someone screaming. When she checked the window, she saw SMG4 Mario charging straight towards the gang. * Jaiden: AAH! * Pearl (inkling): someone is in trouble! * Marina: In trouble? Who's doing this? Then SMG4 Mario jumped through the window and lands on top of Jaiden. Due to SMG4 Mario's weight, she can hardly breath * SMG4 Mario: PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I KNOW HOW TO SPEAK ITALIAN! OHP PLS PLS PLS!!!! * Jaiden: *can't breathe* ...send...help... * Bonk Choy: Get off the stage! * SMG4 Mario: F*